Crazy in Love
by les16
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Edward has a special night planned for his boyfriend, Jasper. A fun, sweet, sexy oneshot (or maybe twoshot!)


**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me. I just make her boys do sweet ... and naughty things to each other. **

**This was just a little something I wrote for the Countdown To Valentine's Day and just now getting around to posting. Big, huge thanks to Laurel as always for making my words pretty. To Jules for letting me bounce ideas off her and especially to J'me because she loves these two as much, maybe more than I do, and to Jordan who helped come up with the idea for this in the first place. **

**I miss you guys, hope you enjoy this! **

**~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~~**

**Crazy in Love **

Jasper glances at his watch as he enters the side door of the club. He's scattered and off-balance, but he manages to give Jared a chin lift as he briskly walks past the bar and down the hall to the back of the club. He knows the way; he could walk the path from the door to the makeshift dressing room with his eyes closed. He should; he and his band have been playing at Rehab every Friday and Saturday night for almost the past year.

Their group, Blind Love_,_ has quite the following. The club is packed on the nights they play and they've had scouts from music labels at almost every show for the last two months. There's been talk of record deals, but as exciting as that is to think about, and it really is fucking cool, Jasper isn't sure that's the direction he wants to go. Music's in his blood. When he dreams at night, he dreams in rhythms and beats, not pictures. Music is what drives him, moves him . . . soothes his soul and carries him away, but he's happy doing what he's doing. Jamming with his friends, his bandmates. Writing the songs he wants. Working during the week as a non-profit lawyer fighting injustice and greed. Spending time with his boyfriend of almost two years.

Jasper stumbles when a flash of bronze hair and shamrock-colored eyes fill his mind. He mutters a quick, "Fuck," when he bumps into the wall, though he can't help but smile when he thinks about Edward. Not the best way to keep up his image as an edgy alternative rocker, but there's not much he can do about it. He's stupid, crazy in love with the guy.

"Yo, Jman, you're late." Ben, the drummer of the band, smirks when Jasper pushes the door of the back room open.

Ben is sprawled on a ratty couch, long legs draped over the arm, feet covered in banged-up black Chucks bopping to a silent beat in his head. He's lying flat on his back, blowing smoke rings up toward the dingy ceiling, trying to get them to float up and land inside the brown outlines left by a water leak last year. _Damn_, Jasper thinks as he carefully sets his guitar case on the ground and then flops onto a beat-up recliner, not quite believing he's been a steady figure inside the club for such a long time.

"Do we need to make any changes to the set?"

Jasper glances to his left where Peter, the bass player, and Colin, who is the best damn keyboard player Jasper has ever met, sit playing Gin, the same as they've done before every show for as long as he can remember. The table is littered with Styrofoam containers, empty beer bottles, and an overflowing ashtray.

Last year, Blind Love was the warm-up for the annual Valentine's Day show at Rehab - this year they're the headliner. Just another change that's occurred, but one Jasper knows they've earned. He's been friends with Ben, Peter, and Colin since they were all in elementary school together. Growing up on the south side of Boston, the four have been pretty much inseparable since the second grade. Even during Jasper's time at law school at NYU, they've managed to be as thick as thieves for most of their lives. Jasper loves them like brothers, even if he wants to beat each of their asses from time to time. They, along with Edward, are his family. Boston is home, and he can't imagine it ever being any different.

Jasper goes over the set list in his mind and then mumbles a, "Nah, I think we're good," in answer to Peter's question.

He leans his head on the back of the chair and closes his eyes thinking about the songs he'll sing tonight, and lets the words and melodies flow through him. He taps out a wordless rhythm on his thigh, he moves his foot to the same beat and he quietly hums, losing himself in the music until he feels something bounce off his head.

Cracking one eye open, he narrows it at Peter and glares. "Dude, what the fuck?" Jasper looks down and frowns at the empty and crumpled cellophane-covered cigarette package.

He looks up and Peter gives him a wolfish grin then cocks his head to the side. "Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend." Jasper rolls his eyes but doesn't answer Peter. Asshole. "I asked you if Edward was coming to the show," Peter says before hollering a loud "Gin" and slapping the rickety table hard enough to nearly topple the beer bottles scattered across the top.

Arms flail as Peter and Colin try to keep the bottles from making a huge mess and neither Ben nor Jasper make a move to help. Once the ruckus dies down, Peter flicks Colin and the table a stern gaze as if it was their fault he's such an obnoxious winner before he slides his eyes over to Jasper. He quirks a shaggy red eyebrow, indicating he's still waiting for an answer to his question.

Jasper twists his mouth as he thinks for a second about his response, more than a little pissed he doesn't know the answer right off the top of his head. He's been busy, preoccupied with a huge case at the office. They're defending a local community center, trying to keep it from being torn down by a property development company; it's taken a lot of hours just to get the briefs and motions in order. He hasn't been home much lately and with a frown he realizes, like a punch to the stomach, that he and Edward haven't had sex in almost a week. _A week!_ For two guys that pretty much can't keep their hands off each other, a week all of a sudden feels like months.

His dick gives a quick twitch in agreement.

He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, tugging just hard enough to make him wince. Shuffling through the last few conversations he and Edward have had, Jasper looks at Peter. "I think I remember him saying something about stopping by."

"You think?" Colin asks, not bothering to hide his surprise.

Jasper groans and leans forward, the dig of his elbows to his knees not even close to the punishment he deserves for neglecting Edward over the past few weeks. How in the hell he didn't realize what he was doing until just this minute, he has no idea, but he vows to make it up to his quirky, hot, sexy boyfriend as soon as he gets home tonight.

And then, he sucks in a sharp breath and surges to his feet. "Oh fuck me," he moans, feeling about an inch tall. "Today's Valentine's Day," he says as he looks around the room at his friends, who in turn look at him like he's lost his ever-loving mind.

"Dude, yeah," Ben answers him with a snort.

"Today. Is. Valentine's. Day." Jasper enunciates each word slowly, feeling worse and worse by the second. "Jesus fucking Christ." He sighs and then falls back into the chair. His stomach plummets and his heart kind of twists in his chest as he remembers something. Something really fucking important. "I didn't get Edward a present."

"Oh, man," Colin says with a sad shake of his head. "I'd hate to be you." Colin doesn't sound very sympathetic, but Jasper supposes he deserves it.

Neither Jasper or Edward are prone to overly romantic or syrupy gestures to each other, but they don't ever hide how they feel either. They hold hands when they walk down the street. They've been known to grope each other in public until they need to get a room or end up putting on a show for all to see. They say 'I love you' in front of their friends, but as far as sentimental gifts and the over-the-top planning of romantic interludes, they just don't go there. As far as Edward is concerned, Jasper knows he'd be much happier with the latest Batman or Avenger's movie and a box of theater-sized Junior Mints than an intimate dinner at a fancy French restaurant.

His friends are crazy about Edward, even if he's totally different from anyone Jasper has ever brought around. From very first time Jasper introduced Edward to the group, they've accepted him, idiosyncrasies and all. Jasper loves the guy, but even he can admit that Edward has a tendency to let his geek flag fly loud and proud. How Jasper wound up head over heels for a guy that didn't know who The Lumineers or Mumford and Sons were up until they met, Jasper would never know, but he's not going to question it either.

Before Jasper has too much time to stew over his lack of planning, Jared pokes his head in and says, "Food's ready."

For the next few hours, Jasper and the guys scarf down burgers and fries and warm up as best they can in their makeshift backstage room. They change clothes, or at least in Ben's case, put on a clean though faded and torn T-shirt. Music from the opening act thumps, and Jasper can pick out a few words here and there mixed in with the driving beat of the drums. Jasper's heart begins to race, adrenaline sings in his veins. Even though Blind Love might never be anything more than a local favorite, performing on stage is a rush. Jasper's phone vibrates in his pocket.

He pulls his phone out and smiles at the text message from Edward.

_Knock em dead J. See you tonight._

Feeling better knowing he'll see Edward soon, Jasper slides his phone back in his pocket and lets the music take him away.

**~*~CIL~*~**

"Hey, Edward," Paul calls to him as he shuts the drawer to the cash register.

Edward looks up after he tucks his phone away. He pushes his gold wire-rimmed glasses up his nose and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Don't you need to get to the club? Jasper's group should be going on stage pretty soon."

Edward nods. "Yeah. He's supposed to start in about an hour."

"Well then, why don't you let me close up so you can change and get over there," Paul offers.

Edward looks around the store. It's slow. There are only two guys looking through a display of Superman comics, and one other guy standing in front of a shelf of Batman figurines. He supposes he could leave.

"Change?" Edward asks, giving Paul a confused look.

"Uh," Paul stutters. "Aren't you still planning on having a special dinner after the show?"

Paul knows for a fact he is. Edward's talked about it enough over the past week, double- and triple-checking that his idea wasn't lame or foolish. It's been kind of sweet watching his friend fret and stew. Edward's usually so into his own little world of comics and Jasper, it's been a real treat seeing him nervous and excited. It doesn't happen often.

A huff followed by Edward stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh. Yeah. Maggie's going to get everything set up for me while I'm at the club."

Chuckling, Paul shakes his head at his clueless boss and friend. It's not like Edward looks bad —he couldn't even if he tried—but fashion is something that is totally not on Edward's list of important things. Apparently, neither is remembering his own plans.

Paul shoos Edward off with a knowing smirk and a, "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Edward turns and heads back to his office without comment, sighing when he hears Paul's chuckle behind him. He's grateful for the reminder though. He wouldn't have really forgotten to go home and change for Jasper's big night, but admittedly, it'd been known to happen in the past. Somehow, whenever Edward thought too long or too hard about Jasper, he tended to forget his own name, never mind something out of the normal like dressing up.

He goes over his plans in his head as he turns off his computer and grabs his jacket. Their place is only a few streets over in an old walk-up that's been converted into four decent-sized apartments. Edward usually walks to work; parking is always a bitch, and really, Edward's mind is always too scattered to try to navigate traffic. Between the store, worrying about his experience level on World of Warcraft, and thinking about Jasper, it's pretty much a miracle he can walk a straight line without tripping over something.

Walking through their front door, Edward takes a deep breath. He hopes tonight goes well, not just the show, but after, once they get home. His plans aren't anything extravagant. A nice dinner their friend and neighbor Maggie is going to prepare at her restaurant and will deliver while Jasper's performing, a massage, and then, well, he hopes that's followed by a few hours of hot and heavy sex. He knows Jasper's been preoccupied with his case and though he misses spending time with Jasper, he'd never complain. Jasper's passion, not just for his music, but for his work too, makes Jasper the amazing person he is, and Edward never wants him to change.

And he certainly won't mind pampering his boyfriend a little either.

Showered, Edward tells the butterflies in his stomach to calm the hell down as he dresses. He can't believe he let Maggie's partner, Claire, talk him into the outfit even if, he smiles a little smugly, he has to admit the clothes look damn good on him. He thinks of what Jasper's face will look like when he sees him and it helps. Dressing up isn't his thing, he'd much prefer his T-shirt and cargo pants, but tonight's special. Not just because it's Valentine's Day, but mostly because it's Jasper's night to shine.

Blind Love has worked so hard to get where they are. Hours of practice, too many nights of playing to half-filled and mostly uninterested crowds when they first started out, only to keep at it until now they're the most sought after local band around. Edward knows that Jasper could go further, take his career to the next level, and as selfish as it makes him feel, he's supremely happy that Jasper is content to play at Rehab on the weekends. He has no doubt that his soulful-voiced boyfriend could knock the music world on their proverbial asses, but Edward has no desire to live their life on the road while Jasper and the band performs all over the world.

No thank you.

He likes their life. He has his comics and his store; Jasper has a job he loves and his music and the band. They have their friends and their apartment. It might be quiet, but in Edward's mind, it's absolutely perfect. He's crazy in love with the hottest, sexiest, most wonderful man on the planet, and by some weird quirk of fate, Jasper loves him just as much. They have pretty hot sex too, which is just the icing on the already satisfying cake.

Jasper gives him so much, makes him so happy. Edward is terrible with words. He always sutters and gets tongue-tied, which, when looking at Jasper is easy enough to do on a normal day, but today he wants to show Jasper just how much he means to him. It might be simple, but Jasper will know it comes from his heart.

**~*~CIL~*~**

The last beat fades away, drowned out by the screams and cheers of the crowd. Jasper breathes heavily as sweat drips down the side of his face. His heartbeat pounds in his chest, adrenaline makes his pulse zing.

From beside him, Peter laughs and holds out a fist. "That was fucking kick ass. Best show ever, man."

Colin meets them in the center of the stage, Ben following right behind, throwing a lanky, tattooed arm around Jasper and Peter. The four stand together, savoring the moment. Jasper looks out into the audience in a vain attempt to locate Edward. The lights overhead are blinding, shining right in his eyes, and he can't see a fucking thing. Jasper knows where Edward is; he always sits in the same spot—a table off to the right, toward the back and on the edge of the open floor in front of the stage. Jasper looks in that direction, giving a slow, sexy smile meant only for Edward.

After many hugs, thumps on the back, and high-fives for the best show they've ever given, Jasper tells the guys he'll catch up with them later. His need to see Edward up close and personal has been building since he first walked on stage and felt him out there among the masses, and it only grew as he sang and played his way through the set.

Edward's smile gets bigger and bigger as he spies Jasper pushing his way through the throng of sweating, amped-up bodies making his way toward him. Jasper's hair sticks to the side of his face, his forehead. His shirt's soaked. People touch, grab, try to get his attention, but he only has eyes for Edward.

Jasper steps to his right, weaving around a guy who's had one too many Jagermeisters, and trips, falling right into Edward's waiting arms. Grinning, he looks up into the bright green eyes of his boyfriend. The club might be dark, but Jasper would know those eyes and that face anywhere.

"Hey."

Jasper's voice is wrecked as it always is after a performance. The low timbre coupled with the the grit and roughness drives Edward out of his mind. Completely oblivious to everything around them, Edward ducks his head and presses his lips against Jasper's in lieu of actually saying hello.

The kiss is passionate and there's a hint of not-quite desperation skittering along the edge. It's more like a need to get the hell out there and go someplace they can be alone as soon as possible. Edward might be a geek, but he's a geek that can kiss, and Jasper lets Edward plunge and plunder to his heart's content. Edward dips his tongue deep inside Jasper's mouth, once, twice, and on the third, adds a little suck and swirl that gets Jasper's still-adrenaline-rushed body even more revved up.

"You were fucking fantastic. I could listen to you sing forever," Edward says after one last, lingering kiss.

There are few catcalls coming from different directions, and Jasper's heart stutter steps when Edward's cheeks flush and the tips of his ears turn red. Edward's ability to kiss like a porn star one moment then look like a little boy caught pulling his sister's hair in church is just one of the hundreds of reasons why Jasper loves him so much.

_He's not too bad in bed either, _Jasper thinks and runs his hands through Edward's hair as he licks from Edward's chin up, up until he sucks Edward's earlobe into his mouth. "Thanks, babe. I could feel it, the second you walked into the club. I always can, you know? Even if I can't see you, I can always feel you." Jasper's breath is warm against Edward's sweat-dampened skin and Edward shivers.

Edward's hands curl around Jasper's hips, and the end of his index finger finds the warm skin of Jasper's flat stomach. He hooks the finger of his other hand in a belt loop, pulling Jasper closer so that he's snug between his legs. Heat flares and the energy buzzing around them crackles with intensity. Edward's legs spread, his hips tilt, both in invitation and to accommodate Jasper being so close.

Ben walks by, saying something neither pay any attention to. Edward starts to speak, but the words die in his throat as the lights change overhead and he spies the simple ring of braided brown leather around Jasper's neck. He has one exactly like it; their gifts to each other when Jasper moved in with Edward six months ago. Seeing a symbol of their commitment to one another, knowing that no matter how many women, and men, throw themselves at Jasper—it happens every time, after every show—it's their bed Jasper goes home to every night, it's their life together that makes Jasper happy and content.

"Can we get out of here?" Edward asks, Jasper still firmly between his legs. "I've got a surprise for you at home."

Jasper nods immediately, not even caring about hanging around. Usually after a show he and Edward stay for a while and have a beer or two with the others, but tonight being home, alone with his sexy boyfriend, is the only thing he wants.

Edward kisses Jasper quickly, barely brushing his lips across Jasper's and stands up. For the first time that night, Jasper takes the time to really look at Edward.

"Babe, holy shit!" Jasper can't help but exclaim.

Edward pats his chest, his legs, as he tries to figure out what's wrong.

"God damn, you look so hot."

Jasper eye-fucks Edward from head to foot, savoring every inch. Edward is wearing his gold-framed glasses as usual, but the rest of him . . . _Jesus_. Dark blue dress pants that fit tight across the ass and the tops of his thighs. A light blue dress shirt, with just enough buttons undone to let Jasper see the fine dusting of hair that covers Edward's chest, and to round out the entire outfit, a tan jacket that makes Edward look as put together as a supermodel.

"Um . . ." Edward stammers and pushes his glasses up his nose. "I wanted to look nice. It's a big night for you."

Jasper sighs. "Edward."

Jasper wishes that they were alone so he could touch Edward like he wants, like he needs to.

Edward bounces a little from foot to foot, nervous but pleased that Jasper seems to like how he looks. He doesn't normally dress up when he comes to watch Jasper. He doesn't ever miss a show, he loves to watch Jasper sing and perform, but he knew that tonight's show was special, important.

Edward shrugs his shoulder shyly. "I look okay? Claire helped me pick it out."

Stepping forward, Jasper slides his hand around the back of Edward's head and crushes his lips against his boyfriend's, kissing him hard and long, until they're both breathless. All around them, the crowd has thinned, though now the atmosphere in the club is heavier, and filled with sexual energy. It is Valentine's Day after all, and those that are left have been drinking and dancing all night. Touches are now more intimate, heads lean closer together as couples whisper in each other's ears. Dancing has become sex with clothes on.

Jasper is more than ready for some dancing of their own . . . with their clothes off.

Jasper places his lips against Edward's ear and licks before whispering, "You look so fucking hot. It almost makes me sad that you won't be wearing them for much longer. I need you home. I need you naked. And I need to be inside you. As soon as fucking possible."

Unconcerned that they're in public, Jasper shamelessly presses the bulge beneath his jeans against Edward. "That's all for you as soon as we get home."

"Jasper," Edward moans lowly.

He can't think when Jasper talks that way, when he touches him like he can't keep his hands off him. "I have plans . . . things I wanted to do for you."

"How about to me? I like the sound of that." Jasper palms Edward's ass and squeezes before he moves his hands to Edward's waist. With a sly grin he slowly lets his hand fall so the back of his fingers rub along the zipper of Edward's sexy as hell dress pants.

Edward groans, grabs Jasper's hand, and pulls him through the club, ignoring everyone who calls to them as they pass by.

Jasper.

Home.

Naked.

Now.

They're the only words able to penetrate the heavy haze of desire clouding his brain. A bit roughly, he drags Jasper through the door and out to the parking lot. Once he finds Jasper's ten-year-old Ford Explorer, he slams Jasper against the door and attacks his mouth. His hands slide beneath Jasper's T-shirt, all the way up until he finds the ring in his left nipple. He brushes his thumb across it and then takes it between his fingers, tugging hard enough to elicit a deep, rumbly groan from Jasper.

Jasper looks at Edward, his skin almost a ghostly white beneath the moon overhead. Their breath mists in the cool, damp night air, but Jasper's body is on fucking fire. Seeing Edward this way, demanding and needy, is such a turn-on.

He grabs each side of Edward's face and kisses him—hard. "Get in the car, Edward."

The short trip is silent, the air thick with sexual tension. Luckily, they find a parking spot close to the apartment and are able to make it inside without too much trouble, though the dry hump against the wall on the landing between the first and second floor takes a little time. As does the kiss Edward plants on Jasper before Jasper can get his key in the lock. The smell of tomato and garlic greets them as they fall through the door, lips still locked, hands still grabbing and pulling at clothes.

"Wait, ah fuck, Jasper. Damn," Edward pants as he sucks in some much needed air. With it comes the scent of their dinner warming in the oven. "Hey," he says softly, trying to get himself and Jasper back into some semblance of control. "How about you go take a quick shower and let me get dinner on the table? You must be starving."

It's almost eleven. Edward hasn't eaten since a half-sandwich and handful of chips early in the afternoon, and he knows Jasper is usually too amped-up before he plays to eat much of anything. The spinach and mushroom lasagna and garlic bread warming in the oven is making his mouth water.

Jasper inhales deeply and finally notices the table set with nice dishes, a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket, and the lights turned down low.

The mood changes immediately. Gone is the frantic energy from before. Now there's a warm, comfortable calm that has settled around them. Jasper still can't wait to get Edward naked and in bed, but this—spending time just enjoying each other's company—is most definitely what he's missed, what he needs.

"It looks great in here, babe, and it smells even better," he says quietly, keeping the mood relaxed and intimate. "Maggie?"

Edward nods sheepishly, though there is no way Jasper would assume Edward had even attempted to cook dinner himself. Edward and the kitchen are a combination that should never, ever, be mixed. Talk about a disaster waiting to happen .

"This is . . . perfect," Jasper tells him, picking up Edward's hand to brush his lips across Edward's knuckles.

Edward gives Jasper a slow, sexy smile and says, "There's more later, so hurry in the shower so we can eat. Maggie will kill me if I ruin dinner."

While Jasper showers, Edward gets to work. He takes off his jacket, lays it over the back of the sofa, and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. Stopping by the TV, Edward finds the digital music stations and picks one playing soft jazz. The music is soothing, and Edward takes a deep breath to try to relax. He's still hyped-up from the club though mostly it's from Jasper's intoxicating kisses and addicting touches. He's ready for Jasper to make love to him, but he's also looking forward to the time it takes to get there. Working quickly, he removes the lasagna to let it set, puts the bread in a cloth napkin-lined basket, and tosses the Cesar salad together.

By the time Jasper walks into the small dining room dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a tight T-shirt, Edward has the candles lit, the plates filled with food, and the wine poured.

"This looks amazing," Jasper whispers, incredibly touched by all the thought and planning Edward has done.

"I've missed you," Edward says, carrying a bowl of freshly grated Parmesan cheese to the table. "And I wanted to do something nice. It's not that big of a deal, J."

Jasper opens his mouth to argue but decides against disagreeing with his very stubborn boyfriend. The night's been perfect so far and he doesn't want to do anything to ruin it.

Dinner is a delicious, long drawn-out affair. They talk through the entire meal, never once stopping. Jasper passionately tells Edward all about the case that's taken up so much of his time; Edward tells Jasper about a shipment of vintage comics that had been delivered that day. They talk about the guys in the band, Paul, and Maggie and Claire. Through it all they touch often, unable to keep their hands to themselves. They eat until they're full but not stuffed. There's chocolate raspberry cheesecake waiting in the refrigerator that they're both saving room for. However, they do finish the entire bottle of wine and open a second. Pleasantly tipsy, Edward stands once their food has had time to settle. He sways a little, his eyes a bit glassy, and his cheeks adorably flushed.

"Give me ten minutes then come to our room, okay?"

Jasper watches Edward walk away, licking his lips as the muscles of Edwards ass bunch and flex with each step. Edward has the most amazing ass. Jasper should know, he's spent plenty of time worshiping it with his fingers, tongue, and cock. It's the perfect shape and size; it fits perfectly in his hands, and when Jasper fucks Edward from behind, it makes the most perfect sound when his his palm turns it red.

Slightly drunk and now semi-hard, Jasper blows out the candle on the table. He quickly decides to grab the half-empty bottle of wine, and he somehow manages to balance two wine glasses in between his fingers. He gives a backward glance at the table and makes a silent promise to clean up the dishes. Stopping at the front door, Jasper checks to make sure it's locked then pads on bare feet down the short hallway to their bedroom.

"Damn," he murmurs appreciatively once he takes everything in.

The comforter and blanket have been pulled back. Edward must have changed the sheets because Jasper hasn't ever seen the decadent chocolate brown ones that now cover their bed before. There's a large, fluffy white towel spread in the middle of the bed. All of the pillows have been piled on the floor, and the same soft jazz music floats from the television on their dresser. The lights are turned off. The only light in the room is from an almond-scented candle on the nightstand, a few slivers of weak light from the streetlamp outside, and the light that spills into the room from the bathroom.

Edward walks out of their bathroom wearing only a pair of deep purple boxer briefs. "I thought you might like a massage to help you relax. You've been so tense lately and then with the show tonight . . ." He jiggles a small bottle of massage oil as his voice trails off.

"Edward. Jesus," Jasper whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

Jasper finds he can't move, can't speak—he's also having trouble breathing. His boyfriend, _his Edward_, is completely sweeping him off his feet. It's totally unexpected and exceedingly hot.

Edward snickers, quite pleased with himself for turning Jasper into a bumbling mess. It happens so rarely and Edward plans to enjoy every second of it. He also can't wait to get his hands all over Jasper's body.

Stepping forward, he tosses the bottle of oil on the bed, and takes the wine and glasses from Jasper and sets them on the nightstand. He reaches out and runs his hands from Jasper's stomach up over his chest, enjoying the way the skin heats beneath his fingers. He also gets a kick out of feeling Jasper's heart thump, and of course he enjoys even more feeling Jasper's cock harden against his leg. He leans his head in close, flicks his tongue out and licks across Jasper's lips. He tastes sweet like the wine and Edward dives in for more. He keeps his hands on Jasper's chest, his fingers in constant motion. The edge of his thumbnail grazes the side of Jasper's nipple, and he smiles against the side of Jasper's neck when he groans. Edward licks down Jasper's neck and spends a few moments biting and sucking on Jasper's Adam's apple.

"You are driving me fucking crazy."

Jasper doesn't know what to do with his hands. He's afraid if he moves them, Edward will stop touching him. He's slowly going out of his damned mind . . . and loving every second of it.

Edward does stop and Jasper growls. "On the bed, you greedy, sexy beast you. I'm not anywhere near done with you yet."

Not needing to be told twice, Jasper pushes his pants down and pulls his shirt over his head while Edward watches with dark, hungry eyes.

"Lie down, on your stomach," Edward orders Jasper once he's naked and Jasper immediately complies.

Edward climbs on the bed after Jasper gets comfortable and straddles his thighs.

"Just close your eyes and relax. I've been thinking about having my hands on you for days," Edward whispers in Jasper's ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Jasper takes a deep breath and releases it as Edward's magical hands start to work. Not even five minutes pass before he's a boneless mass and completely at Edward's mercy. Neither speak; they don't have to. Jasper lets everything go—the stress from the case, the high from the show, the oil change the Explorer needs—all of it. All that's left is him and Edward and the scent of vanilla and mint that permeates their room.

His cock aches, but Christ if he wants to move. Ever.

"You have no idea how amazing your hands feel," Jasper says, or thinks he says out loud. He's so relaxed, half-asleep and floaty, he has no idea if he made a sound at all.

Edward chuckles and bends over to kiss the back of Jasper's neck. "You feel pretty good to me, too."

He finds a knot and kneads it with his fingers. Jasper groans and his entire body loosens even more. Jasper's legs widen beneath Edward. Edward smiles at the unconscious but totally appropriate movement and scoots back enough to give him access to the small of Jasper's back and his ass. His hands inch lower and lower until he grazes the dip at the top of Jasper's crack. That gets a reaction and Edward does it again, only this time he drags his finger all the way down to behind Jasper's balls.

Jasper hisses and lifts his hips, rocking back just a little and leaving just enough space for the end of his cock to rub against the towel. "Babe, if your intention is for me to be relaxed, that's certainly not the way to do it."

"How about if I'm ready for you to be excited?" Edward teases as the tip of his finger circles around Jasper's balls.

He's been thinking about getting to this point for hours and he's more than ready. He really did want to spend some time just touching and pampering Jasper, but it's been over a week since Jasper has made love to him, been inside of him, and he doesn't want to wait any longer.

"I want you, Jasper." Edward slides his hand lower and wraps his fingers around Jasper's hardening erection.

Jasper moves to his knees, giving Edward plenty of room. Edward's hand is still slick with massage oil and his strokes are smooth and long. He swipes his thumb over the tip and presses down lightly, though it's hard enough to elicit a low moan from Jasper. Edward kisses the base of Jasper's spine then licks up, up until he gets to the back of Jasper's neck. Using his teeth as well as his tongue and lips, Edward spends a few torturous moments driving Jasper wild.

"Oh, fuck. Edward," Jasper pants as Edward continues to work him with his hand and mouth. "So good."

"I want you inside of me," Edward whispers, squeezing Jasper's shaft and then adds a tug to Jasper's nipple ring.

Jasper swells in Edward's hand, liquid leaks from the end. He turns his head, looking at his boyfriend over his shoulder. "Come here and kiss me, baby. I need your mouth."

Edward presses his chest to Jasper's back but doesn't loosen his grip He stretches his neck, and opens his mouth. They kiss sloppily, hungrily. Edward's hips begin to thrust and he slides his length between the cheeks of Jasper's ass.

"Oh God, yes." Jasper grunts and rocks backward.

It's tempting, so very tempting to stop and push inside, but Edward wants Jasper inside of him. They switch often, but tonight, Edward wants to be filled, fucked until he can't see straight.

"Fuck me, Jasper. Please. I need you."

In a flash, Jasper turns, grabs Edward, and lays him on the bed. Yanking Edward's boxer briefs, Jasper pushes them down his legs. He grins at Edward's surprise then crashes his mouth to Edward's and plunges his tongue deep into Edward's mouth. His hands reach and scrape, grab and pinch. Edward's nipples, the inside of his thigh, the top of his shoulder. Jasper's mouth follows his fingers, covering every bit of skin he can get to. He's so turned on he can hardly think.

He nudges Edward's legs wider so he can get where he wants to be. Sucking his own fingers into his mouth, he keeps his eyes locked with Edward's.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." He traces over Edward's opening and presses slightly, feeling the muscle give just a little. "I'm gonna stretch you and fuck you so good, you'll beg me to never stop." He adds more pressure, pushes a little harder and slides his finger about halfway in.

He begins to move slowly, until his finger is completely inside. Heat surrounds it, and the sound that erupts from Edward's mouth is raw and needy, and Jasper responds, throbbing between his legs.

Edward's chest is covered with a sheen of sweat, drops trail down the center, mingling with the dark reddish-brown hair that leads down to his cock. Jasper wants to lick every drop up with his tongue.

Needing more, needing to give Edward more, he asks, "Lube?"

"Got it." Edward grins as he reaches up and pulls out a half-full bottle from beneath his pillow.

"Look at you, my hot, horny boy scout. Always prepared, huh?"

Jasper takes the bottle from Edward, leaning forward to lick across Edward's bottom lip. His tip brushes along the inside of Edward's thigh and Edward groans, spreads his legs wider. "Come on, J. Hurry. Fuck me."

"You're a demanding thing, aren't you?"

Jasper squeezes some lube on two of his fingers, then coats his shaft. Besides getting to wake up beside Edward every morning, the next best thing about living together is definitely no condoms. They were both tested before Jasper moved in, and being skin on skin is one of the very best things about being in a committed relationship. The sex whenever and wherever is pretty high up there, too. Jasper presses both fingers into Edward, stretching, preparing the way for what comes next.

"Ah, yes," Edward thrusts his hips into the air as Jasper rubs the spot that curls his toes, "there, oh God, right fucking there."

Ignoring the ache between his legs for the moment, Jasper gives Edward all his attention. He doesn't slow his fingers, instead he keeps the rhythm the same, timing each in and out with every breath Edward takes. He bites his lip to keep from leaning over and taking Edward into his throat because God help him, he loves the way it feels to have a mouthful of Edward.

It's going to have to wait. Jasper is so hard he hurts and Edward is close to coming just from his fingers. He wants to watch, to feel Edward let go while he's buried balls-deep inside of him so he pulls his fingers out, and fills Edward immediately with his cock.

He begins to move. His body screams for him to go faster but he keeps the pace nice and slow. Their bodies are covered in sweat. Jasper licks Edward's chest, up the side of his neck.

"You feel so good, baby. So hot and tight around me," Jasper tells Edward between biting kisses. "I could stay right here, inside of you all fucking night, just like this." It's a lie of course. He's going to come before too much longer, but that doesn't mean he doesn't wish it were true. Making love to Edward, being with him this way is everything he ever wanted.

"Love you, so fucking much," Jasper pants.

Hooking his arms beneath Edward's thighs, Jasper thrusts hard, his own thighs burning from exertion. He keeps driving, keeps fucking Edward. It feels too good to stop.

Edward arches his back and digs his heels into Jasper's. He lifts, allowing Jasper to bottom out inside of him and he moans a loud, hoarse, "Yes. Oh Jesus, yes. Don't stop, Jasper."

The pace increases, their bodies slam against one another. Grunts and groans, the sticky sound of Edward as he strokes himself, the slap of Jasper's balls against Edward's ass fill the room.

"So close, baby. Come on, come for me," Jasper urges, trying to hold off his orgasm until Edward has his first.

Edward throws his head back, his neck stretched, his mouth open. "Jasper, oh shit. Love you, ah, fuck."

Jasper watches as Edward closes his fingers tightly around his shaft and then roars as he shoots stream after stream after stream of come onto his chest. Seeing Edward covered in jizz sets Jasper off and he thrusts, stills, and then fills Edward with his release.

Unable to hold himself upright any longer, Jasper collapses onto Edward's chest, not even caring about being smeared with spunk. Jasper kisses Edward's chest; Edward kisses the top of Jasper's head. They don't move, they don't speak, they simply lay that way until the mess becomes too much to take. Jasper rolls off Edward and grabs the towel, wiping them both off and climbs into bed.

They lay on their sides, facing each other and Jasper presses his lips to Edward's. "Thank you for the most incredible Valentine's Day, babe. I have no idea what I did to deserve it, to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'm so damn grateful."

Edward scoots forward, pressing his chest to Jasper's. He tangles their legs together and then runs his fingers through Jasper's damp hair. "I just love you so much, you know, and I wanted to show you how happy you make me, all the time."

"Edward," Jasper sighs, too overcome to say anything else.

They're quiet long enough that Jasper feels Edward's body relax and drift off to sleep. Jasper presses his lips to Edward's forehead and whispers, "I'm going to marry you one day," before he lets sleep claim him as well.

**~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**This was sooooooo much fun to write! And I've promised a certain someone, *ahem you know who you are* that I'll add to this so you'll see me again soon.  
**

**Does this mean I'm writing another fic? Not at the moment, but that doesn't mean I'm not ever. Keep me on alert, you might be surprised. If any of you are interested, because I'm not going to bore you with a lot of info here, check out my profile. It'll let you know where you can find me if you're so inclined. **

**Thanks for reading, I really have missed y'all!**

xoxo

**Erin~**


End file.
